


Let Sleeping Assassins Lie

by squeaks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeaks/pseuds/squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fluff of a Blackhill morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Sleeping Assassins Lie

Maria squirmed, tugging on the edge of the bed in an attempt to break out of the koala like lock Natasha had around her waist but infuriatingly only managing to drag both their bodies further onto her side.

The sheets muffled Natasha’s faint moan of protest as her head came on rest on Maria’s chest; arms and legs stubbornly squeezing tighter.

“Stay” she ordered.

Hill huffed. She strained her arm around to run her fingers through Nat’s tangled hair, smoothing it down as she breathed in the faded blend of shampoo and warm skin. Her fingers tentatively brushed over the smaller woman’s brow before they were replaced by a flood of ghost-like kisses.

“I want to go for a run” Maria murmured, using the hand trapped between her side and Natasha’s to gently push against the sleeping assassin’s hip. “Can I get up please?”

“No. You stay.”

A second warning squeeze crushed her frame.

“ _Natasha_ ” she chided, attempting to slip away a second time.

The redhead shifted her weight abruptly, pushing herself up and twisting so that her hips rested against Hill’s and her curled frame was supported upon - or rather crushing -Maria’s upper body.

“Stay” she commanded again, squirming till she was comfortable before falling back into stillness.

“ _Natya!_ ” Maria groaned, kicking roughly till the sheets fell to the floor before grasping the other woman firmly around the waist and rolling till their positions switched. She pushed her weight onto her elbows so she could level her gaze with the drowsy, smouldering glare of the small assassin, feeling not at all intimidating to match it with a warning glower of her own. “Listen Romanoff, _I’m going for a run_ ” she paused, letting her authoritative ‘deputy’ voice sink in. She counted to four then slowly dropped to brush her lips against Nat’s. “Join me or I’ll see you in a bit” she didn’t fight the temptation to latch onto the plump bottom lip in front of her, sucking gently before planting a soothing kiss as she pulled away.

Considering she had spent a scattering of mornings with Natasha over the last year, Maria really should have known better - she had barely managed to stand straight before a rigid forearm was wrapped along her collarbone, heaving her down as a dainty leg pressed against the back of her knees before swooping around to knock her feet cleanly into the air. Maria tucked her arms in reflexively and gasped as her whole body was hurled up then sent rolling onto the bed, stopping just short of the far edge. She hauled herself up in shock, hastily brushing the hair out of her eyes as she gaped at Natasha who had somehow slid to the foot of the bed.

Naturally not a damned hair was out of place as she gracefully bent at the waist, pooling the thick quilt off the floor and into her arms before leisurely crawling back up to the patch of mattress Hill had just vacated. A faint smug smile pulled at her cheeks as she snapped the blanket in the air, making sure it fell perfectly to cover them both.

She watched Maria, taking in her gobsmacked and grouchy expression in amusement before folding herself back into the familiar curves of the taller woman’s side, rubbing her thumb along the her ribs in a somewhat apology.

“Stay, please?” she cooed, pressing a kiss under Hill’s jaw.

Maria sighed, adjusting the sheets around them as she twisted into the warm body next to her with a surrendering hum.

A few moments passed as they settled again, Natasha waiting for Maria to drift back to sleep before pressing a lazy kiss onto her chest.

“Thank you.” 

 


End file.
